Harry Potter und die Bruderschaft des Blutes
by Taetholeth
Summary: Ein neues Jahr mit wie soll es auch anders sein neuen Gefahren. Wer ist der neue Lehrer? Was hat es mit der Bruderschaft auf sich? Wird es Harry diesmal überleben? Wer steckt hinter den ganzen Anschlägen? Lesen und Antworten finden.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles mir alles mein Schatzzzzzz, naja zumindest in meinen Träumen. Wenn ich grade mal nicht träume gehört es dann doch J.K. Rowling und Geld gibt es hierfür leider auch keins (ich glaube mit dem ganzen Kram hier würde ich eher ins Minus kommen als sonst was)

Summary: Ein neues Jahr mit wie soll es auch anders sein neuen Gefahren. Wer ist der neue Lehrer? Was hat es mit der Bruderschaft auf sich? Wird es Harry diesmal überleben? Wer steckt hinter den ganzen Anschlägen?

Bemerkung: Das ganze erste Kapitel und die Idee zu den anderen ist während meiner Arbeit in London entstanden, da ich mich dort so furchtbar gelangweilt habe und nichts besseres zu tun hatte. Da ich die Bücher nur einmal gelesen habe und das auf englisch kann es gut sein das hier manches nicht richtig ist, solltet ihr also einen Fehler finden bitte melden. Ansonsten ist es schon spät, von daher dürft ihr alle Rechtschreibfehler in einen Koffer packen und behalten und glaubt mir ihr werdet einen sehr großen Koffer brauchen. So nun aber zur Geschichte, viel Spaß damit.

Kapitel 1 Fragen über Fragen.

Es roch nach frisch gebackenen Kuchen, der ganze Raum war erfüllt von diesem süßen Duft. Von der Küche her hörte man Töpfe klappern und eine flache, nichts sagende Stimme sang im Radio über ihre verlorene Liebe. Harry wünschte sich sie würde endlich damit aufhören, immerhin war sie nicht die einzige die damit zu kämpfen hatte. Er sang ja auch nicht, obwohl er schwerwiegendere Probleme hatte.

Dabei war Harry auch ziemlich sicher, das sich wohl niemand ein Lied über Voldemort anhören würde, selbst wenn es von ihm stammte.  
Mühsam quälte er sich aus seinem warmen Bett und schloss die Tür, um sein Zimmer zu einer ruhigen, einsamen Insel werden zu lassen.

Er würde sowieso nichts von dem Kuchen abbekommen und hatte schon lange aufgehört über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Besonders seitdem er in Hogwards Essen bekam von dem die Dursleys nicht einmal zu träumen wagten. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen, als hätte er eine lange und anstrengende Reise hinter sich.

Es war nun schon zwei Wochen her, seitdem er Hogwards verlassen hatte und Harry überlegte ernsthaft ob man von Langeweile nicht doch sterben konnte. Selbst die Beleidigungen von Drako wären eine willkommene Abwechslung. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah sich zum hundertsten mal in seinem kleinen, kargen Zimmer um.

Es hatte sich hier seit Jahren nichts verändert, bis auf Hedwig die in ihrem Käfig auf dem Schreibtisch saß und seinen Schulsachen die überall auf dem Fußboden verteilt waren. Alles in allem sah der Raum eher trostlos und nicht sehr einladen aus. Aber für Harry war das im Moment nur in Ordnung, da sein Zimmer seine innere Gefühlswelt wieder spiegelte.  
Dabei sollte er doch eigentlich zufrieden sein, seit dem Brief von Dumbledore an Pertunia im letzten Jahr, waren die Dursleys Meister darin geworden ihn zu ignorieren. Nicht das sie es vorher nicht auch schon gewesen wären, aber nun hatten sie es zu einer neuen Perfektion gebracht. Harry hatte in den ganzen zwei Wochen kaum ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt, worüber beide Seiten sehr froh waren. Aber das war auch das einzig Positive was ihm im Moment einfiel.

Seine Freunde hatten wahrscheinlich aufregende und spannende Ferien. Immerhin war bei Rons Familie immer etwas los, besonders da sich die Zwillinge zur Zeit Zuhause befanden. Hermine hingegen war mit ihren Eltern nach China geflogen um deren Kultur und Land näher kennenzulernen und aus ihren Briefen konnte Herry erkennen wie interessant es dort sein musste.

Die Schritte seiner Tante, die auf der Treppe einen knarrenden lauten Ton erzeugten, rissen ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und der Geruch des Kuchens stieg abermals in seine Nase. Das knarren hörte nun auf um von der hohen betont süßen Stimme seiner Tante ersetzt zu werden: "Diddy Darling ich habe frischen Kuchen gebacken, möchte mein kleiner Spatz etwas davon?"

"Hm, m" kam die durch laute Musik gedämpfte Antwort . Dudley hatte seit Harrys Ankunft seine Musik immer sehr laut, was wohl an einem alten jedoch sinnlosen Schutzmechanismus lag. Wenn ich mit meiner lauten Musik nur die bedrückende Stille vertreiben kann, wird mir nichts passieren.

Dabei war es Dementoren egal ob man bei ihrer Ankunft Metal Musik hörte oder nicht. Genauso wie es Pertunia egal war und sie einen zweiten Versuch startete: "Es ist dein Lieblings Schokoladenkuchen, wie wäre es mit einem ganz kleinen Stück?"  
Wieder war nur ein Hm, m zu hören und die Musik wurde noch etwas lauter. "Ok ich stelle ihn auf den Küchentisch feilst du doch noch etwas möchtest," murmelte Pertunia geschlagen während sie mit längst nicht mehr ganz so sicheren Schritten die Treppe hinunter ging. Ihre Sorgen um Dudley wuchsen mit jedem Tag , besonders da er seit Harrys Ankunft sich noch abweisender verhielt als zuvor.  
Er aß nur noch sehr wenig, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse und sperrte sich die meiste Zeit des Tages in seinem Zimmer ein. Oh ja, dachte Harry sarkastisch, langsam konnte er erkennen das sich unter Dudleys Kopf auch so etwas wie ein Hals befand. Schon nach kurzer Zeit glitten seine Gedanken wie so oft in letzter Zeit zurück in die Vergangenheit.

Solange du das Haus der Dursleys dein Zuhause nennen kannst, wird dir nichts geschehen, hatte Dumbledore ihm gesagt. Aber Harry hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich sicher gefühlt und seine Freunde bewahrte es auch nicht vor dem Tod.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr sein Herz als das Bild von einem lächelnden Sirius vor seinen Augen erschien. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug wütend auf seine Kissen ein, es war einfach nicht fair! Voldemort und seine Diener waren mal wieder entkommen und lachten wahrscheinlich über ihn und seine Freunde, während er Sirius nie wieder sehen würde.  
Erst musste er in Askaban leiden obwohl er unschuldig war und dann grade als er anfing sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen war es auch schon wieder zu ende. Erneut schlug Harry auf die Kissen ein und konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Warum war er auch so dumm gewesen in die Falle zu tappen? Warum hatte er nicht härter geübt um seine Träume zu unterdrücken? Warum war niemand schnell genug gewesen um Sirius zu helfen? Warum? Warum? Warum?  
Es war alles seine Schuld, er hätte niemals seiner Neugierde nachgeben dürfen und sich Snapes geheime Gedanken ansehen sollen.

Dann hätte dieser ihn weiter unterrichtet und er wäre vielleicht in der Lage gewesen seine Visionen zu unterdrücken womit der ganze Angriff Voldemorts niemals stattgefunden hätte. Aber leider konnte Harry diesmal die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, wie sehr er es sich auch wünschte und ihm blieb nichts weiter als die Erinnerungen an einen guten Freund.

Zwischen diesen ganzen Gedanken meldete sich nun auch sein Magen und Harry überlegte ober sich nicht doch heimlich ein Stück Kuchen stibitzen sollte. Auf halben Weg die Treppe hinunter kamen ihm schon die lauten Stimmen seiner Tante und seines Onkels entgegen, die grade wild diskutierten.

Harry wollte schon die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich in die Küche schleichen, als ihn die Worte Pertunias in seiner Position verharren ließen. "Ich möchte es einfach nicht riskieren, du weist was Dumbledore gesagt hat," versuchte sie auf ihren Mann mit einem warnenden Unterton einzureden.  
Nun hatten die beiden Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit und er lies sich langsam auf der Treppe nieder. "Pertunia du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich einem sprechenden Kopf, der plötzlich in unserem Kamin erscheint," knurrte Vernon sichtlich verärgert.

Seine Frau seufzte tief und man konnte hören das ihr die ganze Sache genau so wenig gefiel: "Er hat auf diesem Weg früher öfters mit meiner Schwester gesprochen auch wenn ich mich nie so richtig daran gewöhnen konnte. Ich streite ja nicht ab das Zauberer ein kriminelles Gesindel sind und ich traue ihnen auch nicht über den Weg, aber trotzdem habe ich hierbei das Gefühl das wir ihm folgen sollten. Vor allem da ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens als Schwein verbringen möchte."  
Bei diesen Worten hatte Harry mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, es war einfach zu lustig sich vorzustellen wie Dumbledore den Dursleys drohte. "Dieser Junge treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn," schimpfte Vernon nun laut, "aber wenn sich der alte Kautz dadurch besser fühlt, werden wir ihm halt eine Nachricht senden. Ich hoffe nur das er uns danach endlich in Ruhe läßt."

Nach diesen Worten konnte man hören wie sich beide auf das Sofa setzten und den Fernseher einschalteten, als wäre nichts gewesen. Harry blieb auf der Treppe sitzen und dachte über das eben gehörte nach.

Was hatte es mit dem ganzen auf sich? Warum sollten die Dursleys Dumbledor eine Nachricht senden und worüber hatten sie mit ihm geredet? Es war wirklich frustrierend, erst kurz vor seiner Abreise hatte Dumbledore ihm gesagt wie leid es ihm tat die ganze Wahrheit nicht schon früher erzählt zu haben und jetzt? Jetzt sprach er lieber mit zwei Muggeln über seine Pläne als mit ihm.  
Sei nicht dumm, rief sich Harry selbst zur Ordnung, Dumbledore würde ihnen niemals etwas über seine Pläne verraten. Wahrscheinlich ging es nur darum das sie ihn nicht aus dem Haus warfen, aber wozu sollten sie dann eine Nachricht senden? Das ergab keinen Sinn, es gab bestimmt bessere Methoden um heraus zu finden ob er immer noch in diesem Haus war oder nicht..  
Da er so nicht zu einer Lösung kam, beschloss Harry das unmögliche zu versuchen und ging die restlichen Treppenstufen hinunter um sich vor den Fernseher zu stellen. "Was habt ihr mit Dumbledore besprochen?" fragte er direkt ohne sich die Mühe zu machen erst einmal um den heißen Brei zu reden. Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten bekam er nur ein schweigen als Antwort und Onkel Vernon versuchte an ihm vorbei sich die Nachrichten anzusehen.

"Warum sollt ihr ihm eine Nachricht schreiben?" versuchte es Harry erneut in einem drängenden Ton und versperrte so viel wie möglich von der Sicht.

Doch wieder sagte niemand ein Wort und nur der Nachrichtensprecher wurde etwas lauter. Beide hatten einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht und Vernon sah ihn mit Augen an die Harry am liebsten getötet hätten, blieb aber ansonsten still. Die Spannung in der Luft war nun zum schneiden dick und Harry konnte es nicht mehr länger aushalten.  
"Ihr könnt so viel schweigen wie ihr wollt, irgendwann werde ich es sowieso herausfinden," schrie er wütend und stürmte seinen Hunger vergessend auf sein Zimmer zurück um die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu schließen. Am nächsten Morgen war Harry schon wieder etwas ruhiger, da er am Abend zuvor Hedwig mit einem Brief für Ron und Hermine los geschickt hatte, in dem all seine Frustration stand. Nun hieß es warten und hoffen das diese langweiligen Tage irgendwann ein Ende finden würden.

So wie viele sicherlich schon gemerkt haben gibt es hier so eine ganz nette Review Funktion und ich hoffe also auf viele konstruktieve Kritik und freue mich über jeden der mir etwas hierzu schreibt


	2. Ein Streit im Park

Bemerkung: So Leute holt euren größten Koffer raus es ist wieder so weit fg

Kapitel 2 Ein Streit im Park

Es wurde langsam kühl, als Harry dem kleinen Park entgegen ging. Die Sonne war schon vor einer halben Stunde untergegangen, aber Harry kümmerte dies nicht, denn selbst wenn er spät heimkam würde niemand ein Wort darüber verlieren, die Dursleys waren sogar froh je länger er weg blieb.

Langsam gingen in allen Häusern die Lichter an und die Straßenlaternen warfen lange Schatten auf den Weg. Vereinzelt guruten noch ein par Tauben, aber selbst diese suchten sich nun ein warmes Plätzchen für die Nacht. Harry blieb kurz stehen um ihnen zu lauschen, als ein Windstoß ein par Blätter in sein Gesicht wehte, die er mit einer langsamen und schwerfälligen Handbewegung wegwischte.

Neben den Tauben hörte er nun auch fröhliches Gelächter das aus vereinzelten Häusern zu ihm herüber drang und Harry konnte nicht anders als sie zu beneiden. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versetzte seinen Schritten etwas mehr Nachdruck als er endlich den Park erreichte. Der Park den er nun betrat war nicht besonders groß, dafür aber liebevoll mit jeder Menge Blumen gestaltet Doch Harry konnte diese in der Dämmerung nur schwer erkennen und so blieb für ihn die Schönheit weitestgehend verborgen.

Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und fing ein Blatt das langsam Richtung Boden segelte auf um es gedankenverloren in seiner Hand hin und her zu drehen. Es war ganz klar, wenn er eins nicht gut konnte, dann war es warten und nichts tun, es war einfach zu frustrierend für ihn.

Eine Taube die sich in seiner Nähe niedergelassen hatte, flog erschrocken auf, als ein Fuß sie nur knapp verfehlte und eine alte Bierdose ein par Meter weiter schleuderte.

Zum tausendsten mal, wenn er sich in dieser Stimmung befand, fragte sich Harry wie es wohl wäre wenn seien Eltern noch leben würden. Wie würde es ihn verändern? Vielleicht wäre er dann auch hochnäsiger und hätte andere Mitschüler kopfüber in der Luft baumeln lassen. Es war doch gut möglich das ihn das Leben bei den Dursleys davor bewahrt hatte wie sein Vater als junger Schüler zu werden.

Harry musste bei diesem Gedanken sakrastisch lachen, welche Ironie, noch vor kurzer Zeit wäre er stolz darauf gewesen wenn ihm jemand mit seinem Vater verglichen hätte.

Über diesen Gedanken merkte er nicht, wie ein kleiner Trupp von Jugendlichen geradewegs auf ihn zulief, bis sie nur noch ein par Meter entfernt waren. Schon an ihren Stimmen und ihrer schwerfälligen Gangart wusste er um wen es sich handelte, die Freunde von Dursley.

Doch nun war es zu Spät sich zu verstecken oder ihnen aus den Weg zu gehen und Harry konnte nur hoffen dass sie ihn in der Dämmerung nicht erkannten. Aber leider sollte ihm dieser Wunsch nicht gewährt werden und schon bald bauten sich vier mehr oder weniger große Gestalten vor ihm auf und versuchten mit ihren dreizehn bis vierzehn Jahren so gefährlich wie möglich zu wirken.

Ihre Blicke waren alle grimmig auf Harry gerichtet und verhießen nichts gutes. Sie trugen alle viel zu große Kleidungsstücke, was unter Muggel Jugendlichen zur Zeit die neuste Mode war und wehe dem der etwas anderes trug.

Bei diesem Anblick faste Harry schon automatisch in seine Jackentasche nur um zu seinem Schrecken festzustellen das er seinen Zauberstab Zuhause vergessen hatte. Sein Herz fing an wie wild zu schlagen und seine Hände wurden ganz feucht, als der größte der Gruppe nach vorne trat und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Harry wusste genau was sie mit jüngeren Kindern anstellten und das er gegen sie ohne Magie keine Chance hatte. "Was hast du mit Big D angestellt?" knurrte der Junge und stellte sich breitbeinig vor Harry und versuchte noch größer zu wirken.

"Was soll ich ihm schon getan haben?" fragte Harry verwirrt während seine Augen wild umherwanderten und nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchten, "ich bin doch kaum Zuhause."

"Du weist genau was ich meine, er ist viel stiller geworden seit du das letzte mal hier warst," antwortete sein Gegenüber gereizt und knurrte erneut wie ein Wolf der sein Revier vor Angreifern verteidigt. "Und er zieht nicht mehr so oft mit uns um die Häuser," warf einer seiner Freunde ein.

Harry wollte schon antworten das er es so viel besser fand, konnte sich aber grade noch zurückhalten, es war nicht gut sie noch mehr zu verärgern.

Als sie keine Antwort bekamen, gingen seine Gegner noch ein par Schritte auf ihn zu um ihn nun ohne Probleme mit ihren Fäusten erreichen zu können. Ihre Blicke verfinsterten sich, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war und sie drohten alle gleichzeitig: "Gib uns die Antwort oder du wirst es bitter bereuen." Doch Harry wusste das es egal war ob er ihnen antwortete oder nicht, sie würden ihm so oder so ein par blaue Flecken verpassen und wenn auch nur zum Spaß.

Denn sie waren von der Menschensorte die immer noch glaubte jemand anderen Leid zuzufügen würde ihr eigens lindern. Dabei hielt das gute Gefühl nur für eine kurze Zeit und spätestens wenn man wieder Daheim war und die Eltern einen befahlen endlich mal wieder aufzuräumen war es vorbei.

Es wäre also um einiges sinnvoller sich neue Freunde zu suchen als sich jede Menge Feinde zu schaffen, da man so eher zu einer Lösung kam und es für beide Seiten viel besser und angenehmer war.

Leider kam noch nicht jeder zu diesem Ergebnis und so konnte Harry grade noch einen Fausthieb des Anführers ausweichen. "Ihr wollt also wissen was ich Dursley getan habe?" fragte er mit einer möglichst sicheren Stimme, auch wenn er sich absolut nicht so fühlte. Doch es hatte sich schon eine neue Idee in seinem Kopf geformt und er konnte nur hoffen das die anderen dumm genug waren seinen Plan nicht zu durchschauen.

Seine Angreifer nickten stumm und verharrten für einen Moment in ihren Bewegungen. "Nun dann," sagte Harry und grinste leicht, "ich kann es euch gerne zeigen, wer meldet sich freiwillig dafür?"

Bei diesen Worten verwandelten sich die grimmigen Blicke in Unsicherheit und jeder sah den anderen auffordernd an. "Es reicht doch auch wenn du es uns beschreibst," murmelte ihr Anführer nun etwas ungewiß und sah Harry abschätzend an.

Dieser merkte nun das sein Plan aufging und wurde immer sicherer während er noch etwas breiter grinste. "Das ist wirklich schwer zu erklären und man versteht es erst dann richtig, wenn es an einem selbst ausgeführt wurde," antwortete er und blickte ernst in die Runde, "Also wer von euch möchte der Erste sein? Es ist auch nur etwas schmerzhaft keine Sorge."

Wieder blickten sich alle gegenseitig fragend an und man konnte sehen wie stark sie über eine mögliche Ausrede nachdachten.

"Verdammt ich hab ganz vergessen das ich heute früher heim kommen soll, ich werde großen Ärger kriegen wenn ich mich nicht sofort auf den Weg mache," murmelte ihr Anführer schließlich und sah sich seine Armbanduhr genauer an, als hätte er sie zum ersten mal gesehen.

Nun murmelten auch die andern: "Ja wir bekommen auch großen Ärger wenn wir nicht bald Daheim sind." Bei diesen Worten viel Harry ein großer Stein vom Herzen und er atmete erleichtert auf. Diese Nacht würde er keine Schläge mehr bekommen.

Er wollte sich schon zum gehen abwenden als ihn alle noch einmal grimmig ansahen und einstimmig grollten: "Heute hast du noch mal Glück gehabt, aber wenn wir dich das nächste mal sehen bist du fällig Schwächling." Dann drehten sie sich um und versuchten in einem möglichst lässigen Gang der aber eher lächerlich wirkte nach Hause zu gehen.

Harry tat es ihnen gleich, auch wenn er sich nicht darum scherte wie sein Gang aussah, aber dafür mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht.

So wie immer bitte schreiben wie gut oder schlecht ihr es fandet. Ich bin mit dem ganzen ja nicht so zufrieden, irgendwie klingt das ganze für mich viel zu abgehackt, aber ich habe es heute Abend bzw. Nacht einfach nicht besser hin bekommen. Also ich freue mich auf eure Meinung.


End file.
